1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writable golf tee with an adjustable length, more particularly to an assembled golf tee with three segments thereby replacing the conventional use of having several long and short golf tees as well as a pencil to lower the cost, facilitate the carrying and the application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a golf player uses a golf tee to hold a golf ball for driving and then chooses a proper golf club according to the situation for making a best swing. For example, the player uses a long golf tee and usually a wood golf club to drive long; otherwise, a short golf tee and an iron golf club is used. Therefore, for achieving the very initial advantage at the beginning of golf playing and for having full equipment, most of the players have to carry various small gears including long and shot golf tees as well as a 2B pencil for recoding the scores. Although only one golf tee is needed for each swing but several ones are carried to be selected for different situations. In addition, more than one pencil is carried in case of having a broken lead. Thus a small preparation causes the carrying troublesome and requires more gear purchasing. That is the shortcoming of a conventional application.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to design a golf tee to be easily assembled into a long or a short length for driving a golf ball. Furthermore, the interior portion is disposed with a pencil lead for direct writing function thereby simplifying the number of the parts needed in application, facilitating the carrying and saving a tremendous part cost.
In order to achieve the abovementioned objectives, the present invention comprises a first member, a second member and a third member upwardly; wherein the lower end of the first member is disposed as a cone and the upper end thereof concaves inwardly to form a threaded hollow slot; the upper end of the second member gradually extends into a flare-shaped convex portion with a dual diameter hole concavely disposed on the end plane thereof; the inner rim of the narrower hole diameter at the center of the dual diameter hole is disposed with threads. The lower end of the second member is convexly disposed with a bolt inserted by a pencil lead to be screwed into the hollow slot of the first member to form a short golf tee. The two ends of the third member convex in flare-shapes; the middle section thereof forms as a structure with a narrower diameter; a hole slot is concavely disposed at the upper end and a bolt is disposed at the lower end; the bolt screws at a thread end of the dual diameter hole of the second member to form a long golf tee. Therefore, a golf tee with three segments replaces the conventional application of using several long and short golf tees as well as a pencil thereby reducing the cost and facilitating the carrying.